herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Redwall)
Laterose of Noonvale, more commonly referred to as Rose was a heroic mousemaid and the female protagonist in the book Martin the Warrior. She was Martin's love interest throughout his life. Rose was the sister of Brome, and the daughter of Chieftain Urran Voh. She was from the woodland of Noonvale, a peaceful valley in the forest. Rose was initially naïve and unaware of evil but when Brome was captured she became furious with Badrang the Tyrant and set out to free her brother. Rose set off following Brome's tracks, and found herself just outside Marshank with her mole friend Grumm Trenchler. They plotted how to get into Marshank and free Brome, but to their luck they saw Martin's imprisonment on the battlements by being tied to two poles, crucifixion-style. Martin bellowed out in his rage that he would kill Badrang, to which Rose asked if he knew of her brother, and she said that she would try and stop the gulls from gnawing at Martin. In the morning she did, by using an eagle mimicry to stop them, and scaring them off. Grumm used rocks from his sling. Rose orchestrated the freedom of Felldoh, Brome and Martin by having Grumm dig through their stockade and dig them out. They escaped by stealing the boats but were separated on the journey. Whereas Felldoh and Brome got into the Rambling Rosehip Players, Grumm, Rose and Martin got captured by pygmy shrews. Eventually they released them, due to Martin freeing the queen's son from a gull. Rose and Martin and Grumm went to the woods, where they met Polleekin, a Seer mole, who told them of bad luck awaiting them if they returned to Marshank. Rose then destroyed the Mirpod figurine that blocked their path, but she was angry at Martin for presumably harming the harmless rabbit family that owned the figurine. Rose liked the Mirpod family, but Grumm disliked them. Rose and Martin and Grumm were captured by cannibal lizards, Rose taking sometime to recover from strangulation. The Warden saved them, and routed the lizards, then he led them through his marshes. Rose and Martin and Grumm ascended Boldred's mountain, but were forced by the evil Gawtrybe squirrels into playing a gruesome game for their lives. Rose won it and saw Boldred first, pleading for her help. Boldred scared the evil squirrels off and she sheltered Rose, Martin and Grumm. Rose was desperate to get to Noonvale, and she was delighted to be home when they did. Martin pleaded with Urran Voh to send fighters to Marshank, and he eventually did, with Boldred's help. Rose decided to return and end the war. She led the attack on Marshank, and even fought Badrang himself with a sling, but she was tragically killed when Badrang lifted her and smashed Rose against the wall. Martin killed Badrang in anger, and years later, Rose lived on in the Laterose that was given to Redwall Abbey. Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Legacy Category:Damsels Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Tragic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutral Good Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Amazons Category:War Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless Category:Chaste Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Loyal